gtafandomcom-20200222-history
SWAT
'' S.W.A.T. redirects here, for the vehicle in GTA San Andreas, see S.W.A.T. (vehicle)'' The SWAT Team (Special Weapons and Tactics) is a law-enforcement agency, divisions of the games' respective police departments, in the Grand Theft Auto series that first appeared in Grand Theft Auto 2, and was carried over to every game up to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In all games they are the second Law Enforcement Unit to appear once the player has reached a four-star wanted level. Description SWAT officers in GTA III wear a Gen X helmet and goggles on top incase of fogging during tear gas release like a real life S.W.A.T team. With black sunglasses and turquoise coloured clothing. Their vests are blue and the helmets have "POLICE" printed on the front. SWAT Team members in GTA III wield Micro-Uzis. SWAT officers in GTA: Vice City wear dark blue clothing with a tactical vest and kneepads. They also have a blue helmet and a mask covering their face. SWAT Team members in GTA: Vice City wield the Uzi 9mm. SWAT officers in GTA: San Andreas have a very dark blue (Almost black) appearance and wear a helmet with goggles, a mask and a tactical vest with "POLICE" printed on the front and back. GTA: San Andreas SWAT Officers also have kneepads and a holster containing a Glock pistol (Though the Glock is never used in the game and is only seen in cutscenes). Behavior Once the player has gained 4 stars they will chase the player in their vans. They will also deploy spike strips to slow the player down. They will be deployed out of the helicopters by means of grappling, but only four at a time. Only in GTA VCS will they attack the player while stationed in a roadblock. They are also well armored. Their vans are heavy, and are just a little slower than the Police Car. VCPD Crime Tree Record We are currently investigating allegations of corruption within rogue SWAT units in Vice City. Bribery thought to be rife. Remember to make sure this is covered up effectively to avoid voter dissatisfaction. Trivia *SWAT Teams always seem to aim for the player's tires and blow them out, making it extremely difficult to escape. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas there are several missions where SWAT team members use SMGs instead of Micro Uzis. However, the actual SWAT members that pursue players when they have wanted levels use Micro Uzis and the SMG was saved for the FBI. *Despite wearing helmets, SWAT Officers will die instantly if the player shoots them in the head. *The dialogue in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas suggests that the SWAT Officers are quite unprofessional. This is reinforced when the officers make quotes such as "Ouch, rope burning my hands", when they are roping from a chopper. *Despite being an elite unit, SWAT Officers in GTA: San Andreas hold their weapons sideways when firing, similar to that of the gang members in the game. *All the SWAT in the Grand Theft Auto Series use the Micro-UZI. This is inaccurate since SWAT Units in the United States don't use the Micro-UZI. *In the Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Xbox trailer,one of the SWAT had a Golden Micro Uzis. Vehicles *Enforcer *SWAT Tank Gallery SwatVan-GTA2.png|An ACPD SWAT Van in GTA 2. SWAT Team (GTA3).jpg|A SWAT Team, GTA III. Enforcer-GTA3-front.jpg|An LCPD Enforcer, GTA III. SWAT Team (GTAVC) (beta).png|Pre-release screenshot of the SWAT Team, GTA Vice City. SWAT Team-GTAVC.jpg|A SWAT officer, GTA Vice City. Enforcer-GTAVC-front.jpg|A VCPD Enforcer, GTA Vice City. SWAT.jpg|A SWAT officer, GTA San Andreas. Enforcer-GTASA-front.jpg|An Enforcer in GTA San Andreas. SWAT-GTASA-front.jpg|A "S.W.A.T." tank in GTA San Andreas. SWATVan-GTAA.png|A SWAT Van in GTA Advance. SWAT (GTALCS).jpg|SWAT Team in GTA Liberty City Stories, fighting alongside the LCPD. Enforcer-GTALCS-front.jpg|An LCPD Enforcer, GTA Liberty City Stories Vice City SWAT.jpg|SWAT members in GTA Vice City Stories. VCPDEnforcer-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A VCPD Enforcer, GTA Vice City Stories. See also * GIGN, the French equivalent. * NOOSE, GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars equivalents. de:SWAT es:Special Weapons and Tactics fi:S.W.A.T. Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Category:SWAT